


O tym co jeszcze można robić w łazience we dwóch.

by alienacja



Category: D (Band)
Genre: +16, M/M, cytrynek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienacja/pseuds/alienacja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moja własna, krótka interpretacja zdjęcia Hirokiego na którym miał koszulkę założoną w dość oryginalny sposób ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	O tym co jeszcze można robić w łazience we dwóch.

**Author's Note:**

> Z dedykacją dla Kal, bo bez jej "napisz o tym ficka. takiego cytrynkowego" tego tekstu by zapewne nie było.
> 
> Plus, autorce bardzo brakowało czegoś nowego z nimi i cieszy się, że pomysł się pojawił :3

Późny wieczór po kolejnym w ciągu trasy koncercie, Hiroki nadal spędzał w klubowej łazience, gdzie jako ostatni tym razem miał okazję wziąć szybki prysznic. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, gdzieś za godzinę wreszcie będzie we własnym domu i będzie mógł się należycie wyspać po pracowitym tygodniu. Tymczasem w pełni ubrany, stał nieco pochylony i ręcznikiem starał się na szybko dosuszyć włosy. Ostatnio rzadko je podcinał, a w efekcie czas potrzebny na doprowadzenie ich do porządku znacznie się wydłużał, ale też perkusista nie musiał się z tym dziś jakoś szczególnie spieszyć...  
A przynajmniej tak myślał do chwili, kiedy w całym pomieszczeniu znienacka zgasło światło. Przez moment nie widział absolutnie nic, a kiedy jego oczy nieco przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, odłożył wilgotny ręcznik obok umywalki i powoli ruszył z stronę drzwi. Od pewnego czasu nie lała się już woda, a włącznik światła był, nie wiedzieć czemu, umieszczony na zewnątrz pomieszczenia. Ktoś najwyraźniej przechodził i uznał, że w łazience już nikogo nie ma. Ledwie jednak Hiroki dotarł wreszcie do celu i nacisnął klamkę, kiedy uświadomił sobie rzecz kolejną, a mianowicie fakt, że drzwi były zamknięte. Na klucz. To już zdecydowanie zabawne nie było, ale kiedy już, już planował tłuc w nie aż do skutku i chwili, gdy być może ktoś znów będzie akurat przechodził korytarzem, poczuł delikatny dotyk na plecach. Doskonale wyczuwalny nawet przez materiał dopasowanej koszulki, którą założył na siebie po wysuszeniu ciała. W pierwszej chwili zamarł, nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić z tym, co się działo, a w następnej naturalnie przyjął do wiadomości, że ktoś najwyraźniej władował się do łazienki, zgasił światło i czekał na niego. Pozytywną stroną tej sytuacji pozostał fakt, że najwyraźniej nie został też zamknięty na klucz od zewnątrz, co ostatecznie wcale nie wyjaśniało zaistniałego problemu.  
Dotyk na jego plecach niespodziewanie zniknął, a on bardziej wyczuł, niż miał okazję zobaczyć jakieś poruszenie. Osoba znajdująca się za nim, musiała schować się sprytnie w niewielkiej wnęce tuż obok drzwi i teraz dopiero postanowiła wyjść z kryjówki. Perkusista westchnął, czując jak czyjeś ramię oplata go lekko na wysokości klatki piersiowej i być może dałby sobie świetnie radę z natychmiastowym obezwładnieniem nieznajomego, gdyby nie lekkie muśnięcia ust na szyi, które sugerowały, że osoba zdecydowanie nieznajoma nie jest.  
\- Nie uważasz, że włamanie do łazienki to już jednak przesada, Hide-chan? - mruknął i wyczuł jak tamten uśmiecha się, nie zaprzestając delikatnych pocałunków.  
\- Wcale się nie włamałem. - odmruknął gitarzysta natychmiast - Drzwi były otwarte. Pomyślałem, że nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, gdyby trafiło ci się towarzystwo, a z oczywistych powodów wolę nim być ja...  
\- Nikomu innemu by to do głowy nie przyszło, ale trzeba było po prostu wejść, a nie odwalać cyrk z gaszeniem światła.  
\- Wtedy od razu byś wiedział, że to ja. - Hide-zou pocałował go tuż przy uchu, jednocześnie wsuwając dłonie pod materiał jego koszulki.  
Hiroki westchnął, przez moment tylko tracąc zainteresowanie dalszym roztrząsaniem obecnej sytuacji. Nie żeby miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości do czego to wszystko prowadzi i był już nawet gotów po prostu machnąć ręką i pozwolić sytuacji trwać, ale mimo wszystko to on był tym rozsądniejszym, a szybki seks w klubowej łazience nie mieścił się nijak w kategorii rzeczy powszechnie akceptowanych przez otoczenie. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że obiektywnie do rzeczy podchodząc byli faktycznie sami i przecież nikt nie musi o niczym wiedzieć, a jego koszulka i tak właśnie sfrunęła na podłogę...  
\- Właściwie miałem to w planach wczoraj jako dodatek do prezentu dla ciebie. - przyznał całkiem spokojnie gitarzysta - Ale reszta kręciła się w garderobie o wiele dłużej niż zazwyczaj i nie było jak cokolwiek zaaranżować, a naprawdę bardzo miałem ochotę...  
\- I tak coś czuję, że masz nadal. - dodał Hiroki, tym razem nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna świadomie wtulił się w niego ciaśniej.  
Hide-zou nie odpowiedział, ale jego dłonie powoli zabrały się wreszcie za zsuwanie spodni od dresu, które perkusista nadal miał na sobie. Najwyraźniej już niezbyt długo.  
\- Mogłem się w sumie nie ubierać wcale... - zauważył Hiroki jeszcze, nim z jego ust wydobyło się już tylko głośne westchnienie.  
Nic nie mógł zobaczyć i dzięki temu wszystkie inne zmysły wyostrzyły się mimowolnie. A i bez tego nijak nie byłby w stanie zignorować ciepłej dłoni poruszającej się delikatnie po jego nadal okrytym materiałem bokserek penisie. To był jeszcze ten moment, kiedy przyszło mu do głowy, że może i dobrze, że kilka chwil wcześniej jednak zrezygnował, by ulżyć sobie samemu pod prysznicem. Po co, skoro Hide-zou zrobi to lepiej...  
\- To jak, nie zamierzasz już uciekać? - drażnił się z nim gitarzysta, nie zabierając dłoni i z uśmiechem obserwując jak ciało starszego mężczyzny naturalnie reaguje na ten dotyk coraz większym odprężeniem.  
\- Przekonałeś mnie, a teraz z łaski swojej bierz się do roboty... - mruknął perkusista cicho, mimowolnie poruszając lekko biodrami, ale lekki dotyk nie zmienił się ani trochę.  
\- Wszystko we właściwym czasie, Hiroki. - szepnął mu do ucha młodszy muzyk, wybitnie rozkoszując się rzadką chwilą, kiedy to on przejmował kontrolę nad tym, co się między nimi działo.  
A później nie mówił już nic. Nie pozwolił, by jego kochanek odsunął się od niego, podobnie jak lekkim klepnięciem odganiał dłonie tamtego, uniemożliwiając mu zajęcie się sobą szybciej. Hide-zou muskał ustami jego szyję, lizał każde wrażliwe na dotyk miejsce, a pod palcami czuł coraz większe podniecenie starszego mężczyzny, samemu reagując również. Mimo to, bez większych problemów udało mu się na moment zignorować własne potrzeby, lata praktyki robiły swoje i skupił się już tylko na dawaniu przyjemności. Zdecydowanie dalekie to było od standardowego "szybkiego numerku", ale gitarzysta spieszyć się nie lubił. Przyjemnie było słyszeć ciężki oddech swojego partnera, podobnie jak własne imię wyszeptane raz za razem, ponaglające go bezskutecznie.   
\- Hide-chan, do diabła... - mruknął wreszcie niecierpliwie Hiroki, a jego ręka przesunęła się kawałek w dół.  
Gitarzysta natychmiast przerwał pieszczoty, zgrabnie chwycił obie jego ręce, które ostatecznie zamknięte zostały w mocnym uścisku tuż nad głową Hirokiego. Tamten się szarpnął, ale był zbyt otumaniony własnym podnieceniem, by tak naprawdę rzeczywiście chcieć się uwolnić. A chwilę potem został mocniej przyciśnięty do drzwi i jęknął przeciągle, bo zmiana była dość nagła i niewiele miała w sobie z delikatności.  
\- Nie drażnij mnie. - szepnął mu ledwie słyszalnie gitarzysta do ucha, by zaraz pocałować miejsce tuż pod nim.  
Przycisnął swoje biodra do pośladków perkusisty, niemalże się na nim opierając całym swoim ciężarem. Jedną ręką rozpiął najpierw guzik, a potem suwak we własnych spodniach, nie będąc w stanie dłużej wytrzymać. Jego ciało poruszało się ledwie wyczuwalnie, a on wsunął dłoń pod bieliznę perkusisty i zacisnął na nim pewnie palce. Wreszcie, odsunął się i poczekał aż Hiroki stanie przed nim przodem, by znów go pocałować, głęboko i długo, jednocześnie najpierw zsuwając z bioder własne spodnie razem z bielizną, a potem obejmując dłonią ich obu. Głośny jęk perkusisty został stłumiony nadal trwającym pocałunkiem, a jego ramiona objęły mocno młodszego mężczyznę, starając się, by byli tak blisko siebie jak to tylko możliwe.  
\- Zobaczysz co ci zrobię... - szepnął w pewnej chwili Hiroki, gdy przerwali pocałunek - Tylko wrócimy do hotelu.  
Hide-zou uśmiechnął się jedynie, nie będąc w stanie już wydobyć z siebie nic więcej poza głośnym jękiem. Obaj byli blisko i chciał, by również razem skończyli. Ruchy jego dłoni stały się nieco chaotyczne, ale nadal przynosiły tę samą przyjemność im obu. A gdy wreszcie osiągnął spełnienie, zamknął oczy, przez jedną chwilę zapominając o wszystkim.  
W ciemności słychać było już tylko ich ciężkie oddechy, nim i to urwane zostało przez perkusistę, który pochylił się i zamknął ich usta pocałunkiem. Sporo czasu minęło od kiedy obaj mieli okazję przeżyć coś tak intensywnego wspólnie i teraz jeszcze przez moment próbowali przedłużyć to wszystko o kolejne kilka minut.  
\- Trzeba wracać. - szepnął wreszcie Hide-zou - Oficjalnie poszedłem napić się kawy, a teraz to już chyba jestem po trzech.  
Hiroki roześmiał się i ostatni raz cmoknął go w usta. Niemniej, zmuszeni byli nadal doprowadzać się do porządku w idealnej ciemności, by ostatecznie pojedynczo opuścić łazienkę. Szli powoli korytarzem, obaj uśmiechnięci i bez słowa mijali pracujących tego dnia z nimi ludzi. Hiroki miał wrażenie, że przyglądają mu się z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem, ale był zbyt odprężony, by zwrócić na to należytą uwagę.  
Śmiejąc się, obaj przekroczyli wreszcie próg garderoby, a rozmowy umilkły niemal natychmiast. Ruiza uniósł głowę znad swojego elektryka, jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się najpierw na Hide-zou, później na Hirokim i tam już zostało, a młodszy gitarzysta wyszczerzył się radośnie. To samo zresztą uczynił Tsunehito, a Asagi starał się wyraźnie udawać, że go w pomieszczeniu w ogólnie nie ma.  
\- Wszystko gra? Czemu jeszcze tu jesteście? - zainteresował się perkusista, sięgając po butelkę z wodą.  
\- Czekaliśmy na was. - odparł raczej cicho Asagi, nadal na niego nie patrząc i starając się zignorować śmiech Ruizy - I Hiroki-kun... Chyba powinieneś wiedzieć, że masz koszulkę założoną na lewą stronę i tył na przód.  
W tym momencie Ruiza nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.  
\- A kawa smakowała, Hide-zou-san? - odpalił Tsune i tym razem nawet wokalista skapitulował, nie będąc w stanie dłużej powstrzymać śmiechu.  
Tymczasem dziwnie zarumieniony Hide-zou zbliżył się do perkusisty i poklepał go lekko po plecach, czekając aż tamten przestanie się krztusić tym jednym łykiem wody, który zdążył wypić, nie spodziewając się niczego. Obaj mogli w tej sytuacji już tylko wyjść, albo także się śmiać i z dwojga złego wybrali drugą opcję. Nawet wtedy, gdy Ruiza podszedł z telefonem i uwiecznił perkusistę na zdjęciu.   
A Hiroki zdołał się nawet uśmiechnąć...


End file.
